I thought You Knew
by bra4goten
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin have been together for two and half years. After a chance pregnancy leaves her second guessing his love for her ,she leaves him. Will he be able to convince her before it's too late? SR, IKa, MS pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it is I returning to the fan fiction scene with a new story. I normally write Harry Potter but I figured hey why not try Inuyasha for once. It may be my own mind thinking I could pull it off but hey I'll let you reviewers decide instead. Well enough of my endless typing and on with the story…. Should be a fairly short story maybe 4 or 5 chapters.

Bra4goten 

This is AU, so I want to clarify that with you guys.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Inuyasha, only a Sesshomaru figure and the only way you'll get that is when you pry it from my cold dead hands.

**Sesshomaru and Rin have been together for two and half years. After a chance pregnancy leaves her second guessing his love for her she leaves him. Will he be able to convince her before it's too late? S/R, I/Ka, M/S pairings**.

**I Thought You Knew- Chapter 1**

Kagome looked up from the pamphlet as she waited for Rin to respond. Sure the café was loud, but she was quite certain the woman heard her. Frowning she leaned back into the booth, watching her worriedly. Something was off she knew it. No she felt it and whatever it was it seemed to have Rin's undivided attention.

"Okay, spill it." She finally said.

Rin didn't answer her at first, choosing to study her water glass instead. Hearing Kagome sigh, Rin finally looked up and she felt the tears coming. However she refused to let them fall. She allowed herself to cry enough this morning once she came to her decision. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before forcing them open again to glance at her friend.

Kagome knew that something was wrong, and there was no mistaken the watery glaze she caught in Rin's eyes before they closed.

"Rin, I know something is wrong. We're friends right? So talk to me."

Giving a small smile, Rin took a hold of the other girl's hand and sighed as her eyes threatened to water again. Slowly she let her gaze fall on the pamphlets before returning to rest on Kagome.

"Of course we're friends Kagome. You, Sango and I are the best of friends." She said then her eyes shot open wider. She didn't take into account what her decision would do to their friendship and with a look of fear she grasped Kagome's hand tighter.

"We'll stay friends no matter what, right Kags?

Kagome's heart lurched at the pleading look her friend shot her. She sounded so sad and helpless. What on earth had Rin so scared of losing her and Sango's friendship? Then she remembered how Rin looked at the pamphlets and wondered if it was about the trip.

"Rin, is this about the trip to Hawaii? We can change locations if you want its no big deal to us, at least not in a way that would determine friendships." She smiled.

"Its more than the trip Kags, the location is perfect by the way and I'm sure you all will have fun soaking up all that sun."

Letting go of Kagome's hand she reached for her glass of water. Judging by the look of confusion Kagome was giving her she needed a drink to wet her throat. She was about to do a lot of explaining.

Her brown eyes studied Rin as she sat across from her. Okay if she wasn't confused before she damn sure was now.

"What was that supposed to mean? You don't plan of having fun." She asked.

"I'm not going." was her reply.

It took Kagome a minute to respond as she continued to stare at Rin.

"Not going?" she finally said breaking the silence.

"But, Inuyasha told me last night that Sesshomaru cleared the schedule and everything was set. Did something happen?"

Sighing Rin nodded her head. "You could say that"

"Well everything is set to leave next week, but we can push back if we have to." Kagome assured her with a wave of her hand.

"This has been a tradition of ours for two years now. Nothing will stop us from our couples retreat. So if we have to postpone a week or two, we can."

Rin knew she should stop her from rambling but she didn't know how to break the news to her. She was just going to have to come out and say it. Like she had rehearsed this morning. After all telling Kagome wasn't half as hard as telling him was going to be.

"It's not a scheduling conflict Kagome more like a status problem. This is a couple's trip and after this morning I no longer fit that status."

"Okay, now I have a headache Rin. You're not making any sense. What the hell is going on?"

She didn't know if the look Kagome gave her was the straw that broke her reserve or the events of this morning finally catching up with her that did it, but she broke down in a fit of tears. Kagome was by her side in an instant and she clung to her as the full impact of her actions took her over.

Kagome was waiting for Rin to tell her what happened and didn't expect her to breakdown, so when she did Kagome jumped over wrapping her arms around her.

"Rin, what happened?" she asked rubbing small circles on her back.

"I'm leaving Sesshomaru" Rin said crying.

Rin leaned back into the booth when Kagome's arms fell slowly to her side.

"Wh…" What?" Kagome managed to whisper. Her eyes were wide, staring at Rin as if she had never laid eyes on her before.

"Rin, why? I thought everything was going great. I mean you love him and Sesshomaru loves…"

"Nothing or no one but his company." Rin sighed.

"Rin you know that's not true. What started all of this? Did he say he didn't love you?" Kagome asked frowning.

No. There was no way Sesshomaru would have said that Kagome decided. It was obvious to everyone that he felt deeply for Rin. Why was Rin so uncertain of his feelings?

"Kagome, you and I both know that Sesshomaru is a man of little words. I thought that over time he would open up more, but after two years I'm not so sure"

"Rin, you know that they have their reasons, just look at me and Inuyasha. We started off rocky with everything concerning Kikyo." Kagome tried to reason.

"Yeah, but at least you knew he could feel. I would take another woman into the equation if it meant that I had proof he does feel something."

"Rin, it wasn't as simple as that and you know it. Those were hard times for us and it took a lot for us to get where we are today." Kagome frowned as she twisted her wedding band.

"You and Sesshomaru have always known where you stand, he cares for you Rin." Kagome told her.

"Cares for me I know, but I don't know if caring is enough for me anymore. I can't love for the both of us Kags. Add the fact that I may be pregnant by a man who may be settling does not sit right in my heart"

There she said it, finally confessed what had her analyzing her relationship with Sesshomaru. Two days ago, she realized she was late. If that wasn't enough lately she didn't have the energy for much. She was tired all the time. Exhausted, really. Plagued by bouts of nausea, she wanted to dismiss it as stress; planning the trip and making the move into Sess's penthouse had been grueling. However she was no fool, it was a possibility she had to consider.

"You think you're pregnant?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, think… but I haven't confirmed it yet." Rin explained.

"Wait a minute, if you think your going to have a baby then why are you leaving him Rin? Sure he is a little antsy about humans and demons but look at how far he's come."

"That's all due to you I might add." She smiled.

"I'm sure he didn't take it so badly when you told him. He may have been a little shocked but heck I was too. He didn't act rash did he?" Kagome asked.

When Rin didn't reply Kagome's hands went to her mouth.

"Oh, no he did… didn't he, that's why you're leaving him. Rin what did he say?" Kagome demanded.

"He doesn't know Kags."

Whoa, wait a minute. You didn't tell him that you might be carrying his pup. Explain Rin?"

Rin blinked… How could she explain her feelings? Last night she tried to tell him when he came home but one thing led to another and they ended up going to bed. After he had fallen asleep she laid there thinking about their relationship. Just last month she moved into his house. It was something any couple did eventually but they had been together for over two years already. Why did they take so long?

It was that question that got her thinking about her importance in Sesshomaru's life. Would a baby force him to commit more than he desired? Rin was no fool, she knew he believed in honor and he would not leave her.

That's where the problem lied. She wanted him to want her completely. She needed him to love her like she loved him. Caring for her was not enough. And she decided that if they remained together like this, the want would slowly consume her till her heart broke. And if she really was pregnant with his pup then she would never know his true reason for staying with her.

"So, you're just going to run away without telling him. Rin that's cruel." Kagome sighed.

Rin glared.

"Kagome this isn't high school. Give me some credit here. I have no intentions of running away and hiding from him. But I refuse to stay with him if he feels obligated. After two and a half years, we should be more than boyfriend and girlfriend for crying out loud."

She banged her fist on the table in a fit of rage.

Kagome closed her mouth in surprise and Rin took it as a sign to continue.

"Do you know how hard this is for me Kags; I love him more than anything. The thought of being without him alone scares me to death. On the other hand I don't want to doubt whether he loves me or not." She added.

Rin was surprised when Kagome's hands lifted hers in a squeeze. She gripped the other woman's hand.

"Rin, I know you don't see it but Sess loves you. How can you doubt that?

"With his personality and actions how can I not?" was her answer.

Rin sighed, as Kagome shook her head.

"Look, I didn't expect you to understand Kags, but I have already decided and leaving is best…"

"For all of us…" she added.

Wiping her eyes to dry them, Rin left out a breath to calm her nerves though it did little to help. Letting go of Kagome's hand with her other one she reached for her jacket. She needed to get out of here before she foolishly changed her mind. She loved him enough to not seal him to a life that he would eventually regret. Grabbing her jacket up she paused to glance at her friend one last time.

"It's already done Kagome. I moved my things out this morning. I'm back at my old place; at least some good came from me keeping it." She had to smile at the irony of Sesshomaru's suggestion of keeping the house.

"By tonight he will know I'm gone and he'll come looking for me. And when he does I'll tell him everything. Maybe after that he'll forgive me enough to be friends, baby or no baby." She whispered.

Kagome was trying to understand what happened here. How in the world did a simple lunch to go over travel plans turn into Rin crying, claiming to have left Sesshomaru. She couldn't figure it out. God she wished Sango was here but she had to work later than expected and didn't come. Together they could have thought of something to knock some sense into Rin.

However, Sango wasn't here so Kagome had to do this alone.

"Talk to him now Rin. He will explain and fix this. Don't be rash or if you like I'll speak to him, I'll tell him where to find you." Kagome began.

"You will not get involved Kags, this is between me and Sess and I'd like you to respect that. My decision stands…" she paused to wipe away her tears as she stood up.

"But Rin…" Kagome cried out, flying around the booth again to reach for her.

"I have to get out of here." Rin choked out.

She knew the tears were coming again and she didn't have the strength to face Kagome any longer. She wanted to go home and curl up in bed. Though she knew it wouldn't take away the pain, it would help her forget at least for a little while.

If Kagome heard her request she sure ignored it as she reached again grabbing Rin's arm to stop her from moving.

"Rin, don't…"

Rin jerked away from her as if she was burned. The room felt like it was spinning. Her emotions were waging a war inside her. She had to get out here and fast.

"Kagome, stop." She shouted and a few people turned to watch the two women standing in the aisle.

Once again Kagome made a move to reach for her but she stopped mid air upon noticing Rin's eyes struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"Not all of us can be like you and Inuyasha" she whispered before turning on her heel and rushing out the door.

Kagome paid no mind to the other costumers watching her as she stood in the middle of the café staring at the door. It wasn't until she felt her own tears hit her hand that she moved to get her purse. Throwing some money on the table she silently turned and walked out.

"Damn it, Miroku. We need that deal closed before we leave for Hawaii." Sesshomaru barked standing up.

"Keh, if the bastard doesn't sign we'll just go ahead with the merger. It's not like we need him to make it happen." Inuyasha sighed tossing a ball at Miroku.

"Even so, Inuyasha" Miroku said "It would be better in the long run to tie up ends so Naraku doesn't come back and cause problems."

"I say we try him again and if we don't hear from Naraku by closing tonight we go through with the merger." Miroku added before tossing the ball back at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat down on his desk.

"Miroku's right. One more try and then we'll proceed. I don't want any trouble once I'm in Australia with Rin."

Inuyasha smirked at Miroku.

"Think we should warn Rin about what she's getting herself into?" he asked.

Miroku laughed, "Sesshomaru Taisho settling down, who would have thought."

The man in question growled. He was quite tired of the idiots cutting at him. Every since he informed them of his plans they haven't let up. He still couldn't believe it himself; he was finally going to make it official with Rin and mate her. Granted he hadn't told her yet, but that was the surprise.

It was no secret that he distrusted humans and he was just as surprised as anyone when he fell for one. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. His idiotic half brother woke him up at three in the morning for a ride. Apparently the fool made a comment about his ex to Kagome resulting in her leaving him stranded after she took off in his car.

Under other circumstances he would have found it humorous but he was the one who had to drive clear across Tokyo to get the fool and his damn car and to make matters worse he got punched. He couldn't help but give a small smile as the memory flooded back.

_Inuyasha charged back to the car cursing. _

"_She told me to get the hell out of here. Can you believe that? All I said was Kikyo would have let me pay for dinner and she storms out taking my car."_

"_Now, Rin's pissed at me and won't let me in to see her." He growled in frustration. _

_Sesshomaru sighed. Damn it all he wanted to do was go back home, crawl under the sheets and sleep. He did have to work in five hours. Growling himself, he gripped the steering wheel._

"_That's it, I'm going home. Come back to my place and let her sleep on it. You can talk to her tomorrow." He said fighting the urge to yawn._

"_Like hell I will, she'd going to talk to me tonight and give me my damn keys." Inuyasha snarled._

_He held back the urge to punch his stupid brother and flung open his car door._

"_Wait here, idiot…" he spat getting out. _

_Little did he know that that trip to the front door was going to change his life forever. He knocked two times before the door flew open and a fist connected with his eye. Getting hit was the last thing he expected and he stumbled back hearing some woman screeching._

"_I told you to go home Inuyasha, You did enough to her already…"_

_When she stopped talking so suddenly, he growled glancing up with one eye to see a woman with long brown hair, opened mouthed and eyes wide with fear._

"_I'm so sorry" she gasped rushing over to him. "I thought you were Inuyasha…" she explained._

"_Well clearly you were mistaken human." Sesshomaru snarled getting up, carefully avoiding her offer to help._

"_Sesshomaru" someone said behind the girl, "What on earth are you doing here?"_

"_Pleasure as always Kagome" he said. "I'm here thanks to your decision to rid my brother of his car." He told her._

_He watched the girl's eyes water and quickly asked himself why he got involved. His damn eye hurt like hell and now he was about to listen to this damn girl cry._

"_Inuyasha, is such a…" Kagome begin._

"_A big idiot who loves you more than life itself" came a voice from behind him. _

_Sesshomaru turned to see his brother walk up to Kagome and kiss her._

"_Oh, Inuyasha I'm so sorry," she cried hugging him._

"_No, I am Kags. Forgive me?" he begged._

_He was pissed when she nodded, before taking his hand and disappearing with his brother into the house. For this he could have stayed in bed and retained the function of both eyes. A cough brought his attention back to the woman standing there._

_Turning he faced his attacker and growled. Such a small woman and yet she managed to inflict pain, and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to snap her neck but something in his mind dismissed the idea entirely and instead he turned to head back to the car. _

"_You can't drive like that." She said making him stop._

"_I'll manage human." he said heading back toward his car. _

_His whole body stiffened when she placed her hand on his arm. This human had a lot of nerve touching him in such a personal manner. In any manner for that matter. He growled, letting her know to remove herself. _

_His eyebrow rose in annoyance when she failed to heed the warning. He glanced to her hand and back at her as a way to hint to her again. She offered a weak smile and sighed._

"_I'm really sorry sir, please come inside and let me look at your eye." She pleaded._

_Something in his mind was telling him to walk to the car and leave. Sesshomaru didn't even realize he accepted her offer until he was already standing in her kitchen as she fumbled in the freezer looking for something._

_She motioned for him to follow her to the living room, and they both sat down on the couch when she looked at his eye wincing and she handed him so ice._

"_I'm really sorry about the punch. Its just Inuyasha can be really annoying at times and to give me credit he hurt my friend." She said worriedly._

_He grunted before turning to look at her. He was about to comment about his brother but found himself stunned by her face. In that moment he was quite positive he never seen anyone more beautiful. _

_He jumped up with quickness as soon as the thought entered his mind. There was no way a mere human would spark any interest from Sesshomaru Tashio. He knew it was time to leave. Inuyasha had his damn car now so nothing was keeping him here. He was full demon so his eye would be just fine. _

"_Please, don't leave." She cried when he stood up._

_Her gaze followed his to her fist clenching his sweater and she blushed before letting go. _

"_Please," she whispered and he sat back down surprising both of them._

"_So, its Sesshomaru isn't it?" she asked. _

_He nodded, "Yes. Sesshomaru Tashio" he replied against his better judgment._

"_Well, I would like to start over. Name's Rin Somotou, pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru Taisho."_

It was seven in the morning when they realized they spent all night talking. After a promise to meet for dinner that night they parted and the rest was history. Now two and half years later they were living together and he planned on marrying her during the couples retreat.

"Earth to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha yelled again causing Miroku to burst out laughing.

His attention snapped back to his brother and he growled at their laughing. Sesshomaru made his way around his desk searching for his cell phone.

Miroku smiled as he nodded to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha was asking you if you were that worried about your wedding night performance."

Sesshomaru threw a look at his brother, all thoughts of his phone lost.

Inuyasha tried not to laugh at his brother's face and Miroku wasn't helping matters.

"I'm sure me and Miroku here can give you some pointers. You know for Rin's sake of course." He snickered as Miroku stifled a laugh.

"I assure you Rin is quite satisfied in that department especially after last night." Sess smirked at the idiots.

"But since you guys brought it up, maybe you need some pointers." He questioned.

"I got that covered, thanks" Miroku blushed.

"You don't hear Kagome complaining bro." Inuyasha told him.

He smirked, yeah now it was his turn to rag on them.

Shrugging he looked away, "Says the man who comes in to work with a handprint on his face, and the idiot who listens to everything his wife says."

"Wait till your married" they grumbled in unison.

He laughed as he continued the search for his cell phone. Spotting it he grinned.

"Gentlemen, shall we call Naraku?" he asked.

Kagome stopped just outside the double doors. She hands were sweating as she debated whether or not to go in. Rin had asked her not to interfere, but could really stand by and watch her best friend destroy the best thing to happen to her.

Her thoughts quickly went to her brother in law. Sesshomaru had come along way since he met Rin. Kagome knew in her heart that he loved her. Sure he wasn't really one to show his emotions and he was cold, not to mention blunt, but it was just who he was. Rin softened that hard cold exterior he projected to those around him.

Kagome feared what would happen to him if he lost Rin; she knew the results would be devastating. That thought alone gave Kagome the courage to enter Taisho Inc. and with one last deep breath she entered the elevator praying Rin would forgive her.

Pressing the button, the lift jerked to life and Kagome leaned against the wall. She slowly twisted her wedding bands as Rin's last words resounded in her head.

"_Not all of us can be like you and Inuyasha"_

Sighing Kagome moved toward the door as it opened slowly. Stepping out she heard Rin's words again.

"Your right Rin, maybe people can't be as happy as Inuyasha and I. But it doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

Kagome smiled as she came to the front desk and spotted the secretary.

"Good afternoon Hitomi," she waved trying to appear like usual.

"Afternoon Mrs. Taisho." Hitomi said looking up.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Kagome? Mrs. Taisho sounds so formal." Kagome laughed

"Sorry, Kagome" Hitomi grinned. "You looking for Mr. Taisho?" she asked.

"Actually I wanted to speak to Sesshomaru" she said. "Is he in?"

"Yes, he is in the office along with the others."

Nodding, she headed for the door asking for one more prayer of forgiveness.

"How in the hell does a cell phone lose signal in mid ring?" Sesshomaru yelled.

As Kagome watched her brother in law close his cell phone, stride to the northernmost window in his office and push it open, then toss the thing into the air, she found herself thinking that maybe, just maybe this wasn't a good time to tell him his girlfriend just left him.

"Inuyasha, give me your phone" he barked.

"Forget it. Bastard you aren't throwing mine out the window too." He scoffed.

Then he looked at Miroku…

"I left mine in my office sorry." He said before he had the chance to ask.

Kagome stood by the door afraid to enter past it. None of them had even noticed her yet so she took a minute to decide how she should approach him. Running in there wasn't going to work. But then again how does one go about telling something their partner left them.

"No matter I'll use the office phone idiots." He growled reaching for the phone. "While I call Naraku back one of you have Hitomi order me a new phone then call Rin let her know not to call the other number."

When she heard him say her name Kagome burst into the office full of fear.

"Sesshomaru what did you do?" she cried hugging on to him.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. One minute he was reaching for the phone, the next his Brother's wife was clinging to him in tears.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled pulling her off Sesshomaru. He didn't give a damn if it was his brother or not. His wife was not about to cling on another guy.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

"Love, what happened?" he asked clearly worried.

"Did something happen between you and Rin?" she asked turning away to face Sess.

"Is something wrong with Rin?" Sesshomaru yelled coming out of his daze. His heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"Sess, Rin moved out this morning she said she's leaving you" Kagome sniffed.

The world seemed to stop after he processed her words. Rin moved out? She was leaving him?

He fell against his desk in shock. His Rin was gone. His chest tightened and he wondered if this was what pain felt like. Fear consumed him, fear of a life without Rin. He was no fool, he knew enough to know survival without her was not an option. But why?

"She doesn't think you love her?" Kagome whispered.

It took a minute for him to realize he must have voiced the question out loud.

"Ridiculous?" he spat.

"She doesn't think I love her. What the hell, is that supposed to be a joke?" he roared.

Hurt and betrayal quickly turned to anger. He was pissed that she mocked his love for her. It served as a reminder that love was better left alone. Yet he fell in love with this human, only to have her question it.

He ignored them as they tried to stop him form leaving. The only thing on his mind as he hit the button for the lift was finding Rin and demanding her to stop all this foolishness.

To claim he didn't love her was preposterous. And he would make sure she knew just how preposterous it was indeed.

**Well I'll let you guys tell me if you want more or not. Please be kind and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you to all that reviewed for chapter 1. You guys are awesome. Here is chapter 2.

**I Thought You Knew- Chapter 2**

It was a closet, an empty closet but yet it made the whole penthouse seem ridiculously empty to him. As empty as he felt inside. Last night she gave him no indication anything was wrong with their relationship. They had dinner, ending with a night of fantastic sex before he finally let sleep consume him. He could point out the numerous opportunities she had to inform him of her ridiculous plan. He could have put a stop to all of this before she up and left him.

That's what was driving him insane. Wondering what he did to make her feel like he didn't love her. Was he not showing her enough? Sure he wasn't one to shower woman with bold declarations or extravagant gifts but he showed her his love. The fact that he trusted her should have been a clue. He wondered if she felt pressured into living with him. Was he being inconsiderate after all? He knew how much she doted on that house, that's why he never broached the subject with her. Rin was very independent and he knew if he started demanding things she'd be gone. But hell after two years he was tired of sharing quick morning goodbyes or waking up to find she had left his bed while he slept. Maybe he did rush her but damn it he wanted her there with him. He did tell her to keep the house after all.

Thinking back she didn't seem angry when he suggested it and they had lived together for the last month without any problems.

"Damn it Rin, why?" he said pounding the steering wheel.

Waiting at the red light was pissing him off. He knew where she was now, perched up in that damn house of hers. All he wanted to do was get to her. Demand she explain this lapse of judgment and kiss her without mercy. Rin would be getting little mercy from him when he got there. Not after this embarrassment.

He still winced when he recalled how he'd gone searching for her in the penthouse. Kagome had told him she moved out but he needed to see for himself.

_He was surprised at how quickly he unlocked the door with his hand trembling like it was. At first glance nothing seemed different from how he left it this morning._

"_Rin" he called out hoping for a reply though knowing no answer would follow._

_His heart beat rapidly against his chest and his feet refused to move. If it had another situation he would have had to smirk at the fact that he was… dare he say scared. But he was scared by what waited for him in their room._

_Finally moving, his feet stepped with each beat of his heart as it intensified his need to panic. As his golden eyes caught the empty closet that once housed her clothes, he flew in to a fit of rage and was gone._

Wincing again he recalled how he made a fool of himself with the lift operator, the front desk clerk and the doorman by demanding answers.

Embarrassing? A little.

Hell. A lot

A woman should not be the one who walked out of a relationship. Especially if that relationship was with him. Yes, he knew all about the age of equality and even some small part of him respected it, but a woman had never walked out of him, not under any circumstances.

However Rin had and he didn't like it.

She was his world. How could she have thought otherwise. That was why she was in his head now. He was suppose to be closing a deal he spent months working on so that he could marry Rin and give her a honeymoon to remember. Yet instead of concentrating on it, he was chasing his girlfriend who…

Who should consider herself fortunate she didn't know he had found her location, because once he got there she wouldn't be able to run.

Sesshomaru growled as he turned down the familiar street.

"Rin…if you thought you were leaving me without a fight, you thought wrong." He said.

Inuyasha sighed as he watched his wife staring out the window.

"Kags, come on. I'm sure he has found her by now." He said softly.

Kagome nodded but didn't move.

Worriedly he made his way over to the window wrapping his arms around her and dropped a kiss to her temple.

"Once they talk things out everything will be fine. I bet their laughing about it right now as we speak." He added hoping to cheer her up.

Leaning back into him Kagome sighed.

"It won't be that easy Inuyasha. Rin might be pregnant." She said.

"Pregnant? What? You didn't say anything before. Hell Sesshomaru didn't even say anything to me. Bastard could have told me I might be an uncle." He spat.

"He doesn't know Yash" Kagome said turning around.

"She scrammed with his pup" Inuyasha said clearly shocked.

"She said she was going to tell him everything later. She's not going to scram Inuyasha god"

Throwing his hands up in defeat Inuyasha turned away.

"Keh, just asking. It wouldn't be fair to Sesshomaru that's all I was trying to say" he told her.

"You really think they'll work it out?" she asked her husband.

Inuyasha paused for a minute before nodding.

"If I know Sess, he won't give up till things are right between them. If I didn't see it myself, I would have to wonder if Rin's doubts weren't called for. But he really loves her. So yeah they'll work it out." He smiled.

Inuyasha smiled as the small smile made his wife's face. He felt bad seeing her upset. He wanted to get her home. Maybe a nice warm bath would do her some good. Looking her over he smirked. Correction do them both some good.

Grabbing her purse up off the desk, he reached for her hand.

"Let's go home love. They will call us sooner or later" he said squeezing her hand.

"Your right. Besides I really need my husband right now" she said.

Clearing understanding what she meant Inuyasha grabbed her arms and hurried out the office. She was still laughing when they reached the elevator.

Once the lift started she leaned back against his chest.

"Do you think they'll ever get to be as happy as we are?" she asked him.

"I don't know we're pretty happy". He replied.

"I'm serious." She said slapping arm

"Of course they will Kags, true love won't stand for anything else." He smiled.

Kagome turned to face him looking shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she asked.

He quirked his eyebrow in mock annoyance.

"Ha, ha very funny" he scoffed.

Grinning she shrugged glancing at the numbers.

As she looked to the floor numbers, he took a second to study his wife. She truly was beautiful. The way her long dark hair framed her angelic face, and those big brown eyes. She never failed to take his breath away. He couldn't imagine what Sesshomaru was going through, and prayed to god he never had to experience it. With that last thought his amber eyes widen.

She gasped as she found herself being pulled into her husband arms. He was hugging her so tightly she had to struggle to catch her breath.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"I love you. You know that right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I do. I love you too." She told him.

"If you ever doubt it come to me, please" he pleaded.

She nodded as she placed a kiss on his neck receiving a small moan from her husband. Smirking, she slowly trailed down his neck with kisses.

"Kags…" he warned in a shaky tone.

"If you don't stop, I'll stop this damn elevator."

Giggling she pulled away, "I guess I'll stop for now" she said.

"Paybacks are a pain my dear" he told her adjusting the collar of his shirt.

He took her hand as the elevator opened and relished in how good it felt to touch her.

"I love you." He said kissing the side of her head as they made their way out the double doors.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he pulled up behind her car. So she ran back to the house like he thought she did. He hoped she was ready to talk to him because he had no intentions on waiting for her to do so. Pulling out the key he unlocked the door, pushing it open with ease only to stop when he heard a small gasp.

He looked up. The world tilted.

The woman that plagued his mind was standing in the hallway staring at him just as he was staring at her, as if one of them was an apparition.

He saw the color drain from her face. Saw her mouth drop open. Saw the swift rise and fall of her breasts beneath her shirt and he frowned.

His eyes never left her as made a move to walk toward her. Rin took a step back. Her lips forming a silent plea.

No!

The moment he came face to face with her he forgot everything. The deal with Naraku. The proposal plans. The honeymoon.

"Yes," he said grimly. "Oh, most defiantly yes, _My Rin_."

She shook her head. Stumbled back another step…and hit the wall as his lips came crashing down on hers.

So here is chapter 2. Sorry it's short, I'll make the next one longer. Review…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait and the drop off at the end of chapter 2. Thank you for reviewing to those who did. Now on with the story….**

**  
I Thought You Knew – Chapter 3**

Despite the fact she wanted nothing more than to melt in his arms, Rin managed to hold her wits long enough to push him away from her.

She managed to break the kiss for the sake of her heart, stepping back to walk away. She was scared. Sure she expected to talk to him at some point, but she wasn't prepared to do it now. Damn it she felt trapped, her eyes glanced toward the small clock.

Frowning, she looked at him. It was only two-thirty; he should have still been at work. After all Sesshomaru never missed work for anything or anyone. Rin opened her mouth to question him, but shut it quickly as an idea struck her.

Did he know? He had to, but he wasn't due home till later this evening. She planned on waiting for him to come home and notice her gone much later. He couldn't have gone home early unless…

"Kagome…" she whispered.

"Still think your going to leave me Rin?" he asked her

Rin spun around quickly to face him and her mouth parted in surprise, but not entirely because of his unexpected question. It was his appearance. She didn't really have time to study him when he first caught her by surprise, but looking at him now he looked…different. It wasn't the clothes; she was accustomed to seeing him in suits. Granted his tie was loose, his collar was undone but it wasn't Sesshomaru's clothing that was off right now. It was Sesshomaru…

His clothes were a little wrinkled, his hair was a little shaggy, and his eyes were a little shadowed, as if he hadn't gotten much sleep. In fact his whole face looked shadowed, somehow a little leaner, and a little rougher. Rin frowned with worry.

And worry she did, because Sesshomaru had never been "a little" anything. He was an all or nothing kind of man, emphasis on the all, especially where his physical appearance went.

Rin sighed, choosing to ignore the pang of concern that pinched her at seeing his less tidy than usual state. She did this for them, for him…and she would do good to remember that. Fretting about and doubting herself over her decision wasn't going to help them. Especially since Sesshomaru and her weren't together anymore.

"What are you doing here Sess?" She heard her self say.

"You're really going to stand there and ask me that?" he growled.

Rin desperately prayed she could keep her voice steady, clear and indifferent.

"I mean, I know why you're here, I just…" she began.

"You just what? Didn't think I'd find you so quickly?" he scoffed.

"No…I didn't think it would be so…" Rin tried to say.

He cut her off with a wave of his hand as he moved away from the wall he was leaning against.

"I believe you wanted to know what I was doing here. Well let's see, in the middle of closing a major deal for Tashio Inc, my sister in law runs in crying. Her behavior seemed strange but you know what was stranger?"

He paused to see if she would answer, when she didn't he continued.

"What was strange was the fact that my girlfriend of two and half years had decided to leave me. Yet she forgot to inform me of my newfound bachelorhood or the fact she didn't think I loved her." He spat.

"Not wanting to believe it, I drove home. To our home Rin only to find your things gone. Once I got over the shock, I figured you might be here so I came. I want an explanation. Does that answer your question?"

Rin eyed him tearfully. She knew that much; knew he would come throwing down her door demanding an explanation. And after this afternoon, things were about to get much worse. Nothing prepared her for this moment. Sure she practiced different scenarios in her mind, thought she had it all figured out to some degree.

But now, as he stood before her, angry and demanding answers Rin was lost. She didn't know what to say.

Correction, she knew what to say. She just didn't know how to say it. She needed to get her head straight before she explained. By the look on this face he didn't intend on waiting. Maybe she could stall for a bit? Just until she figured this out.

So she asked him, "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and wondered which of dozens of answers to that question he should give her. He wanted a lot of things, actually. He wanted the merger from Naraku. He wanted to look forward to the trip to Hawaii. Hell, he wanted her home with him. Wanted to surprise her with the wedding of her dreams. Mostly, though, he wanted Rin to open her eyes and see what was so obvious to him. He loved her.

"I want you to stop this foolish idea of yours. I want you to go get your things. We can talk about this back at home" he finally told her sighing.

Rin however he noticed, didn't seem to be as open to the idea of her returning home with him, because she didn't move, didn't speak. In fact, she was looking at him as if she was kind of angry.

Rin was about to reply in terms of his demands when a wave of dizziness came over her. Quickly placing her hand on the wall for support, she tried with all her might to will the sick feeling away. She felt like she was going to faint. Taking slow deep breaths didn't seem to be working, she needed some water.

Something wasn't right, he could sense it. Something was off, a second ago Rin was angry he felt it, now her brow had begun to sweat and she looked pale.

Well, actually looking at Rin now, Sesshomaru thought she looked as white as a sheet. Was it fear? He didn't sense any fear from her.

"I need to wash my face" she said in a shaky voice.

Sesshomaru growled, so she was worried about explaining he thought.

"Damn it Rin, we will discuss this one way or another." He yelled. "You're not staying here."

Rin was going to get sick she knew it. She needed to get to the bathroom.

Shaking her head, she turned and fled toward the bathroom.

"Damn it Rin" he yelled after her. Part of him wanted to follow after her but what was the point, he wasn't leaving here without her and the faster she understood that the better for her.

Running his fingers through his already shabby hair he sighed. He needed a drink. A strong one. He wondered if the liquor cabinet was stocked. Sure they hardly used the house in the past month since she moved in with him, but the housekeeper still took care of things.

At least he hoped so as he made his way toward the kitchen.

As he opened the cabinet, the telephone rang causing him to growl in its direction. Who the hell was calling her. Everyone knew she no longer lived here. Well there was Kagome. She knew Rin was here.

Sesshomaru glanced at the bathroom door. The door was still closed; he could hear the sound of running water. It rang again and he briefly toyed with answering it. But then again it had to be Kagome and he didn't feel like talking to her. He and Rin needed to talk still.

The answering machine could get it he thought with a shrug. Spotting the scotch, he smirked.

_Click._

_Hi. You've reached Rin. I am not in right now; please leave a message after the tone._

Sesshomaru continued to sip his scotch as he listened to the short ring then a voice.

_Hi. Ms. Somotou, this is Ayame from Dr. Takanaka's office._

Sesshomaru set down his cup. He knew he shouldn't listen to a private message, but it wasn't like he could cover his ears. Besides this apparently was a doctor and Rin was looking pale. Was she sick? He thought.

…_Vitamins. And iron. Dr. Takanaka was a little concerned with your iron level. The results just came in. Also, the doctor thought you might want a recommendation for an OB-GYN…_

An OB-GYN? What the hell was that?

_Don't worry, everything is absolutely fine, but it's always a good idea to start with an obstetrician early in your pregnancy and, of course you're already in your second month…_

The floor seemed to tilt under Sesshomaru's feet. Pregnant? Two months pregnant? What did it mean? What in hell did it mean that a woman he'd slept with the past two and a half years was…

Rin flew past him and slapped the machine to silence. Her face and gone from white to red.

"I…I was going to explain and…" she looked terrified.

And with cold, relentless clarity, Sess knew. He knew exactly what it meant.

He had put a child in Rin's belly.

Rin tried to tell herself this was all a bad dream. Any second, she'd wake up, safe and in bed. No phone message's telling him what she was suppose too. No Sesshomaru Taisho staring at her like a man who'd just seen his life flash before his eyes. Most of all, god most of all no doubts of him loving her.

But it wasn't a dream.

Everything that was happening was hideously real, from the red light blinking with impersonal determination on her answering machine to the man standing in her tiny kitchen, dwarfing it with his size.

With his fury.

And she knew that he had every right to release his fury on her. She was too late and now the nightmare would begin.

"I was going to tell you everything I swear" she cried.

He growled. Now he sensed her fear. Oh she didn't know how much she should be afraid right now.

"Explain yourself" he growled.

Rin gasped, sure he was pissed and rightly so, he had just found out he was going to be a father after finding out she had left him. However, she was trying to explain if he would just let her.

"I figured with your hearing abilities you would hear me trying to explain things Sess" she huffed.

Her attempt to use sarcasm backfired. The look on his face grew even colder.

"That call?" he whispered. "You are pregnant," he said flatly

Rin said nothing. Sesshomaru took a step toward her.

"Answer me Rin!" he yelled.

"You didn't ask a question?"

His eyes narrowed, and she swore she saw a flash of red.

"I warn you, Rin, this is not the time for games," he jerked his head toward the phone.

"That message. Does it mean you are with child?" he hissed.

Such an old fashioned phrase. Another time, she might have found it charming, now it served as a reminder of how much Sesshomaru belonged in a world that she had no place in.

"Sess, I am trying to explain if you'll just listen to me" she pleaded.

"I was going to tell you everything tonight. I knew once you got home and found me gone you would find me. I had every intention on telling you everything."

He was on her before she could finish her explanation, his hands hard on her elbows as he lifted her to her toes.

"You are two months pregnant! his grasp on her tightened. "Two months to tell me I was going to be a father" he shouted.

"Sess, please…maybe we should discuss this later once you've calmed down" she said.

"You will discuss whatever I wish, when it concerns me regardless of my mood."

He lowered his head until his eyes were on the same level as hers.

"How many chances did you have to tell me Rin?"

Didn't he know how hard this was for me as well?

"I wasn't even sure myself till this afternoon. I figured…" her voice trembled.

God she hated herself for the show of weakness. She was thinking of him. Didn't that count for something?

"So this whole time, you suspected you could have been pregnant with my child and not once did you feel the need to mention it."

"I asked you a question Rin. And you will answer me! How many chances have you had to tell me?" he growled.

She wrenched free of his hands. "A hundred. A thousand. Ten thousand! Are you satisfied?!"

The expression on his face was terrifying. She didn't care. He didn't seem to care or notice how hard this was for her. This was not the future she pictured for herself at all.

"Why were trying to leave me? And with my child?" he sighed too emotional to say more.

"I didn't want you to suffer anymore. I couldn't let you comm"

He caught her again, pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her savagely.

"Does that feel like suffering to you, Rin? Does it feel like I am lacking in anything" he asked.

"I must have been out of my mind thinking we could do this rationally and peacefully." Rin said in a small voice.

Sess glared. "I am a logical man. I just cant see the logic in your foolish behavior."

Hell at this point he couldn't see much of anything. He knew he was known as the non-emotional type but god they had control over him now.

He was not a man who fashioned chasing after women. But when those words left Kagome's mouth the chase began. He was no liar, so he didn't deny his reasons for going after her. He wanted her with him.

He wanted Rin more than he'd ever wanted a woman in his life.

Sesshomaru cursed, spun away from her and paced across her kitchen. He ran his hands through his hair and told himself he was crazy. His entire world had upended and it was a great deal to take in all at once. A child. His child. In the womb of a woman who had stirred him so that he'd forgotten everything about self control.

To hell with this. Angry at Rin for trying to leave him and withholding their child from him. Angry at himself for somehow giving her a reason to do it. He swung toward her again.

Rin backed away, pressing her lips together. "I'm… sorry?"

He was moving toward her now… "You're sorry!"

"Can you blame me Sess. What was I suppose to do when you"

"When I what?" he demanded, his body an inch from hers.

When he'd never said I love you.

When he'd taken forever to move her in.

When he'd never mentioned marriage.

When he'd broken her heart…

"Did you ever love me?" she whispered. "Did you ever love me at all?"

"You can really stand there and ask me that now?" he grounded out.

With a growl, he grasped Rin's wrist and pulled her toward him.

"Sess." Her voice was weary. "Why are you making this difficult?"

Cupping her elbows he gave her a sharp look. "You made it difficult by thinking you could ever get away from me Rin."

Rin gasped, trying to catch his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening your robe," he said calmly, as he slowly untied the belt. "I want to see this pregnancy of ours."

Her breath caught as he spread her robe wide open.

"Don't…" she started to say.

"It is my right," he told her coldly.

It was. Wasn't it? The right of a man to see the body of a woman who carried his child. He knew it looked no different then it did when they made love last night. But somehow knowing now what he didn't know then, made him want to look at her.

Her belly was still flat; no sign was present that his child was growing inside. His heart constricted painfully at the thought of her leaving. There was no way he was letting her go now.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice was shaky. "Sess…"

"What?" he responded as his hand ran softly across her flat belly again.

"I think we should talk about this now." She said sounding much calmer.

"Yes," he said briskly. "We must discuss what to do now. What is right" he nodded.

_What is right!_

Rin stiffened as his words resounded in her head. There it was, those words she knew would come. What is right. An obligation. He felt obligated now because of their baby. Rin forced herself to choke back a sob as the last bit of heart she had left shattered.

He didn't love her and now she had proof.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin pulled her robe together. She was shaken; he could sense it, but she obviously wasn't going to admit it.

"What is right," she said, "is that we raise this child as friends not as enemies."

"Friends?" he asked in a low voice as if taken back.

"Being my friend that hard for you?" she asked.

"Plenty of couples raise children successfully without being together. Sesshomaru I refuse to stay in a relationship where I'm not loved." She added.

His eyebrows rose. "I have said no such thing."

"No, but you show it." She threw back

"I can't do it anymore Sess, can't you see that. The best thing for all of us is if I go. I never intended on keeping your child from you. Please believe me. I want you to be a part of everything concerning this baby. But you will do it without me by your side."

"Damn it," Sesshomaru snarled, grabbing her wrist, "are you insane?"

"Cause damn it Rin if you think I'm letting you leave me you are. And you further prove it by even suggesting I should consent to this crazy idea of yours."

"I'm insane because I want to share this child with you?" she huffed.

"A child's place is with its parents together Rin." He told her.

"I knew you would feel obligated." She yelled.

"I don't…" he growled

"You don't love me. And I won't live like that to satisfy your honor. Not when you'll grow to resent me."

His eyes widen.

Resent her. How the hell did they come to this. He practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Loved her with all he was. Did she really think he would resent her? Never.

How could he when she gave him so much to hold on to. She gave him hope in a world where he struggled to fit in. She gave him love, and if that wasn't enough…she gave him a child.

His eyes held such sadness as his gaze rested on her belly. It pained him to think of his child growing up like he did. No child of his would ever experience life without both of them together.

Rin noticed the look of sadness as it came over him and she growled. How dare he pity her. She was not about to let him feel pity for her situation.

"I don't need or want your pity, Sess. I don't want everything from you except your promise that you'll agree to this and forgive me in time."

Her tears fell on his hand and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. To assure her that he loved her.

He would love her for the rest of his unnatural long life. He had never been surer of anything else. And she was having his child.

Oh yes. Her defiance. Her passion. Her determination.

An inadvertent smile lifted the corner of his mouth. If ever a man wanted sons, even daughters Rin would be the one to bear them. Such fire. Such courage…

His breath caught.

Yes, sons, daughters. He wanted lots of kids. And he wanted them with Rin.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He let go of Rin's hands. A roll of paper towels hung over the sink. Reaching up he torn off a few sheets and handed them to her.

Only to have her shove them away.

"I just said I don't want anything from you!" she growled.

"Perhaps you'll make an exception," he said calmly, "considering your nose is running."

She gasped in embarrassment, grabbed the towels, put them to her nose and gave a long, noisy blow.

"Much better,"

"Good. I wouldn't want to offend your lord's delicate sensibilities." She said.

Her voice was shaky but he could tell she was maintaining her self control. He was glad too cause after what he was about to tell her, she would need it.

"Rin, sarcasm doesn't become you"

"Such perception!"

"But sarcasm aside, it's inappropriate to address me by my title."

Rin just looked at him not knowing what to say so she burst out laughing.

"Once upon a time, you demanded it" she said.

I do not believe in such formalities any longer." He said, cursing himself for a fool because he knew damned well a man couldn't sound more formal then he did right now.

Pausing, he took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Rin, pack your suitcase" he said.

"Were you not listening to me Sess. We're over. I won't return with you" she whispered.

"I didn't mean that." He sighed.

Clearly confused she looked at him frowning. "Then what?"

"You need a suitcase Rin because you will be accompanying us to Hawaii as planned."

He watched her open her mouth to retort but cut her off.

"This whole idea was brought on by my lack of love for you is it not? You will come to Hawaii with me. Give me a chance to prove you wrong."

Rin went eyed wide. This had to be a trick. He would lure her back in, sweep away with her heart and then everything she knew would happen. No she wouldn't allow it. For all three of their sakes.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I can't"

Growling his eyes flashed red. "You can't or you won't?"

"Both. I can't be hurt anymore and I won't hurt you." She cried.

"Give me the chance to prove that you're wrong. You owe it to me. But most importantly you owe it to our child."

Her eyes flashed with anger.

"And then what? What happens when it doesn't work." She cried out.

His eyes closed, and Rin wondered what he was thinking. Before she had the chance to ask, she found herself looking into his amber eyes. What she saw scared her. He looked defeated.

Sesshomaru never looked defeated. He never had to, he wasn't one to lose.

"If by the end of the trip you are not convinced of my feelings," he paused seeming to struggle with his next words, "I will agree to your demands."

Without waiting for a reply he turned and walked out leaving her to stare at his retreating back shocked.

"We leave in three days, be ready to go. I will grant you your space till then"

It was the last thing she heard before the slam of the door met her ears.

It wasn't till he was on the porch did he let the small smirk fill his face. He had her now; let her believe he would agree with her demands if it got her on that plane. He knew he should have felt bad about lying to her but he didn't. He was not a man who liked to lose and he wasn't about to do it now. She was his. His soon to be mate, and the mother of his child. He would do whatever it took to convince her of his love. Starting with a wedding. It would be his ace in the hole for sure.

"_And then what? What happens when it doesn't work?"_

Her words resounded in his head only to have him release a small chuckle as he made his way to the black escalade.

It didn't matter what, he thought. Cause either way she was leaving that island his wife.

He left well over ten minutes ago yet Rin still stood firmly rooted in front of the bay window. She had watched him drive away and the tears still refused to stop. Their conversation didn't go as she planned. He never even had given her a chance to explain anything. Not after hearing about the baby that was.

Sighing she rubbed her belly. Now she had to go to Hawaii. She didn't want to go. No good would come from it, but she knew him enough to know he would leave her litle choice. So tonight she would pack as planned.

She knew he didn't love her, hell he had never even utter those three words to her in their whole relationship. How the hell was a trip going to accomplish what those little words would have?

Yes. All he would have had to say was I love you and that would have been the end of it all. Because she knew if he'd had she would have given him everything…

Well Chapter 3 guys…Please review and let me know. I promise chapter 4 will be out sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait once again but I moved and with school life has been crazy**

**Sorry for the long wait once again but I moved and with school, life has been crazy. But as soon as I got free time I was writing. So here you are chapter 4. I'm not giving up on this story and I hope people are still reading it after having to wait so long…But alas I give you chapter 4 and I promise chapter 5 is coming soon.**

**I Thought You Knew- Chapter 4**

"So, you decided to come to the trip then" Sango asked.

"Well, he didn't really give me a choice in the matter Sango" Rin snorted as they enter the store.

"I just don't get it" Kagome sighed. "Both of you are miserable, it doesn't make sense."

"Of course you don't get it, you've never had to question Inuyasha's feelings" Rin said.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't be questioning Sesshomaru either especially now that you guys are having a baby". She retorted.

Rin glared.

"This is exactly why I should Kags". She said rubbing her tummy. She glanced at her friend, "So how is he really".

"He's miserable Rin." Kagome told her softly.

"You haven't spoken to him?" Sango asked surprised.

Rin only shook her head before turning toward the rack of shirts.

She hadn't spoken to him since he stood before her, dominating her tiny kitchen. True to his word, he had given her space. The first day she was fully convinced he would come back demanding she return with him. However he didn't.

By this morning she was silently wishing he would come. She missed him, even though she told herself over and over again she did the right thing, she wanted him to barge through the door just to see his face.

They were heading to Hawaii tomorrow afternoon, and she would finally meet him face to face since they're last encounter.

Three hours later Rin found herself relaxing on the sofa. Two brown suitcases sat by the front door, waiting, mocking her in light of her current situation. Almost as if they knew she was going against her better judgment. Absently she let her hand rest of her tummy and sighed.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" she asked looking at her belly.

Sorting, Rin turned to her side.

"Like you're going to answer right?" she smiled to herself.

He paced in front of her door and growled at his hesitation. Sesshomaru never hesitated… ever…yet the act of something so trifling as knocking on a door had him unnerved. He was angry, angry at both of them for the situation he found himself in, and angry at Naraku for stalling on the deal. They were set to leave tomorrow afternoon but he would have to stay behind another day to finalize the deal.

He was no fool…nobody stayed around as long as he had by being a fool. He couldn't trust her to get on the plane if he wasn't there to make it happen. But he was Sesshomaru Tashio and he made things happen one way or another. Switching things around, he and Inuyasha decided they would fly out at ten am on his jet, and Sess would use Inuyasha's private jet the following day to meet up with them.

He elected himself to tell Rin the new plans, because it was his deal. Well as long as the other's believed it his reason. He hadn't slept much during the last two nights, sleeping alone was something he hadn't done in about two and half years. Funny how two days could feel like two years all over again.

He missed her; hard as it was, he wanted… no needed to respect her desire for space. Too much rode on this trip and regardless on what he wanted, he would not give her a reason to deny him. Unfortunately all restraint was lost this morning when he woke up calling her name in his pillow. He had to see her he realized, as his arm smoothed down her unslept side of the bed.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he was going to do it without jeopardizing his plans, then once he reached the office Naraku gave him all the reason he needed.

Smirking, he found his reserve and knocked. Maybe he wasn't so angry at the half-breed after all.

After a minute his fist met the door again as the faint sound of thunder followed from miles away.

Rin's head turned toward the digital clock by the radio. Mrs. Parker wasn't due to come over till five but she could use the company. Rin had taken great company in her old widowed neighbor in the last couple nights. To put it mildly, it gave Rin a chance to clear Sesshomaru from her mind…even if the relief was short lived.

"Come in" she called moving to get up.

"I'm in the living room" she said walking toward the hallway to greet her guest.

Her heart stopped beating as the visitor turned the corner. Mrs. Parker was not six foot four nor, did she have amber eyes and long silver hair. Gulping, Rin stared ahead at the full demon in her living room. She was shocked yet, relieved to she him, while at the same time confused by his angry growl.

She was unaware of backing away from him until her legs backed into the side table. Losing her balance, she attempted to throw her hand out to stop herself from falling but found herself in his arms before she moved a finger.

"Sess" she whispered allowing herself to fall into the warmth his chest brought her.

"What kind of fool are you?" he spat setting her down.

All thoughts of his warmth quickly fled her thoughts as anger set in.

"A fool?" she gasped.

"I almost fell, it happens sometimes. It hardly makes me a fool" she cried out.

"And it's your fault for startling me" she added.

"Humans are clumsy by nature. I don't hold against you" was his reply, his lips thinned clearly showing anger over something still.

"I meant who calls out for someone to come in without knowledge of who the caller is?"

Shrugging Rin looked him over, he didn't seem as miserable as Kagome claimed she realized bitterly.

"Not that I owe you an explanation but I was expecting the neighbor for dinner" she sighed.

"And yet, I am not your neighbor. Therefore I state my point. You're too trusting in your nature for you're own good Rin" he growled back.

He had expected her to answer the door, expected her to be a little perturbed at his presence, he however, didn't expect for her to offer entrance to anybody. It sent chills down his back. He had been around for a long time. Made many enemies, many that wouldn't hesitate to harm her if it brought him to his knees. Just the though heightened his anger.

"I could have been anyone Rin, someone who could have hurt you." He growled out at her. "Hurt both of you" he added for measure as his eyes glazed over her flat tummy.

She just blinked at him not knowing what to say. She didn't know how to take this side of him. He seemed more uneasy then the last time they spoke.

He missed her, she wanted her to forget all of this craziness and just come home. Most of all he wanted the fear that had taken residence in his very bones to disappear. Sesshomaru Tashio was not weak. Was he?

He didn't have the answer nor did he want one.

"I am more than capable of defending myself Sess," her voice sounded shaky but her eyes were hot with warning.

"I wouldn't go down without a …."

He cursed, grabbed her, hauled her back into his arms and captured her mouth with his. It was sudden; she had no time to think, no time to do anything except let it happen…

No time to keep her lips from parting hungrily under the hard pressure of his.

When he released her lips, she stood still, heart racing, body tingling, while he watched her through narrowed amber eyes.

Cursing her body for betraying her, Rin met his gaze.

"I know that look. I know what you have in mind. And I don't want any part of it." She said.

She remained still, watching him as her mind mocked her. _Liar…You want every part of it…._

Sesshomaru fought the urge to test her words but held back despite the painful reminder between his legs that it had been almost four days since he last touched her.

"There has been a slight change of plans with the trip." He said. the cool mask back as if it never left.

"I'm afraid business matter still need my attention and I can't make the trip tomorrow afternoon" he began.

Disappointment set in before she could stop it.

While she had not wanted to accompany him on the trip since he first demanded it, she was looking forward to reaching a solution to their problem. This only proved to her that business would always come before everything else.

She would not let him see her disappointment. She had been right in her decision; she knew that now more than ever.

"Good," she said cutting him off.

"Now that this crazy notion of yours has come to pass, we can discuss joint custody and such after the baby is born"

If she wasn't sure he was angry before, she knew it now.

"There will be no need to discuss anything about joint custody Rin," he spat, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"That was not an option offered to you. We will raise this baby together." And before she could retort he added, "As a couple"

"But there is no need for me to go to Hawaii," she sighed.

Cold and calculating, he stood up eyeing her. All hints of his anger remaining.

"I said slight change in plans Rin, not that the trip was off. I would have clearly explained my meaning had you not interrupted."

"I must stay on another day here to conclude a deal, but the rest of you will leave on my private jet tomorrow morning. I'll follow on Inuyasha's plane once I finish." He turned toward the window.

"I won't go" she yelled out crossing her arms disobediently.

He wasn't looking at her but she knew when his shoulders lazed he was smirking. She was rewarded for her thoughts when he finally faced her, the taunting smirk present and accounted for.

"You'll be on that plane," he said with confidence.

"Don't get cocky Sesshomaru. I'm a grown woman, you can't force me on that plane." She told him.

"So then you're agreeing to come home then? Agreeing to come back to me?" he asked.

"I can't Sess." She whispered.

She wanted too… but it be their downfall. Hurting each other was bad enough. She couldn't….wouldn't let it hurt their child.

He closed his eyes, willing his anger to dissolve. He would gladly trade this trip for things to be normal again. But she failed to see his love. She threw it back in his face. That was unacceptable.

With a vengeance his amber eyes flew open and settled their harsh gaze on the woman who held his heart, soul, and child in that beautiful body of hers.

"Rin, I have explained the terms. You either give me the chance to prove your arguments wrong, and should I fail, we settle on your terms." He paused before continuing.

"Or you remain by my side."

"I'm not getting on that plane. You will get to Hawaii and I won't be there." She warned.

"I have already thought of that. This is why I will be escorting you to the plane."

Her surprised expression only helped widen his smug look of triumph.

"I need not worry of any mishaps; after all I handle all jobs of importance personally."

Jobs? She was a job to him.

Rin knotted her hands.

"Is there anything you won't do to get your own way?"

"A Win-Win," he shrugged.

"Our future is not some business deal. If you think for one minute that things will ever be the same between us again…"

He was by her side in an instant. He wouldn't let her finish that sentence. They were meant to be together and she would soon see it too.

Gathering her against him, he kissed her.

She struggled. Fought. But his kiss was deep and all consuming and in a heartbeat, she was kissing him back.

She missed him. God help her she did. Loved him with everything she had, but it wasn't enough if he didn't return the favor. His touch momentarily, along with her heavy racing heart clouded her anger.

The only way she could keep from falling was to clutch his jacket, rise on her toes, cling to him and cling to him until he let go of her.

It took a minute for her to catch her breath. By then he was already headed for the front door.

"Nine o'clock, Rin" he said over his shoulder.

"And be prompt. I don't have time to waste."

And it was business again. After a kiss like that, how could he?

"You pompous, arrogant," she shouted.

Blindly she snatched a photo frame from the side table and flung it. Without any real effort he leaned to the left. It shattered against the wall an inch from his head but he didn't turn around. If he had…

If he had, he thought grimly as he yanked the door open, god only knew what he'd have done.

There was a limit to how much of a woman's anger a man had to take before he said things he would later regret.

After all he'd seen it too many times with his idiotic brother.

Halfway to his car, he took out his cell phone and called Naraku's office.

"This is Sesshomaru Tashio. Get Naraku on the line" he said harshly, aware and not giving a damn that this was exactly the kind of superiority Rin had accused him of days before with the title comments.

He listened for a minute as Naraku came on the line. "I made the arrangements, tomorrow works for me" he said.

He listened again as he discussed concepts, and then made an impatient sound.

"Naraku, rules and regulation on your company are your concern, not mine. Find a way around them, make the necessary arrangements as I have. Send a report, the paperwork, whatever is necessary to close this deal, to my office. No, not as soon as you can. Tonight."

Snapping his phone shut, he reached for the door handle as the rain began to fall. Sesshomaru looked up to the sky and wondered if it was trying to tell him something. If he was lucky maybe it could wash away his anger.

Rin wasn't the only one who was furious. He was too.

At her. At himself. At how easily she could make him lose grip on logic and self control, the very qualities that helped him conquer demons of the old days, and build what she so disapprovingly referred to as his kingdom.

He knew others who lived on the generosity of those impressed by a useless title.

Not Sesshomaru Tashio.

He had worked hard for all he had; even though Rin made it clear she didn't think business mattered.

Maybe she had a point. After all she was the most important thing to him, yet he postponed his chance to win her affections for what?

To gain Naraku's company for a merger. For more money? He was already rich enough. Ridiculous. He wanted it yes, but enough to risk the family he loved?

Sure he never said the words to her, but he showed her. Well, as much as he could.

If she had just hinted to a problem, he'd have seen all this sooner. But she didn't…She hid it from him and she hid the fact of her possibly being pregnant as well.

Had she included him, things would have never gotten this far. But Rin had forced an argument. Her anger fueled his and he'd let her squeeze control of the situation from him when he allowed her to stay away.

She was good at that.

The only time he'd been in control in that last week of his life was the night he'd made love to her. The night before she walked out. She had been his. Heating at his touch. Yearning for his kisses. Wavering under his caresses.

Sesshomaru cursed.

Grabbing his door handle he opened the door and quickly slid in. He would come pick her up in the morning and get her on that damn plane, head straight to Naraku's office finalize the deal quick and painlessly, and do it all with time to spare.

Then he could focus on Hawaii and the wedding. He would leave Tokyo alone, but return with his wife. No matter what it took, he would show her how much he loved her. In fact he dared anyone or anything to stop him.

Taking a quick glance up at the house Sesshomaru folded his arms, sat back and smiled. He was soaked to the skin but he was happy.

Once the dishes had been done, Rin flipped off the kitchen light and headed toward her room. The two suitcases taunted her as they sat by the door making her pause in her step. Her eyes glanced toward the window she stood at for twenty minutes after he left.

Watching him stand in the rain on the phone, her heart broke at the prospect of what they had become. The day would come for them to settle and tomorrow was it. She hardly heard a word Mrs. Parker said during dinner, with the events of tomorrow morning plaguing her mind. After assuring the old woman she was fine, Rin did her best to enjoy the rest of her company. However, the woman left early claiming exhaustion, but Rin knew otherwise. Thankful for the woman's tact for not stating the obvious, Rin found herself cleaning up.

Now as she stood in the doorway of the living room she decided she would not fight him from here on out. He didn't love her, yet he thought he could show her he did. He would fail no doubt about it and if the end meant raising a child as friends, well she would let him try.

Hours later, Sesshomaru sat in his study combing through the contract. A note to his left assured him all he had to do was arrange funds to Naraku's accounts, redefine the clause of Naraku's involvement in future dealings, ask his secretary to file with the appropriate people and get on a plane. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was past midnight. He needed to sleep yet, he doubted it would come. Sighing, he opted for the couch. Somehow the bed just seemed so small.

Morning came before he knew it and by seven-ten, Sesshomaru was showered, and dressed in his black slacks and white shirt. In front of him sat his half uneaten toast, and his cup of coffee. Growling, he tossed the paper aside. He couldn't focus on none of the articles.

Sipping his coffee again, he checked his watch for what had to be the thirteenth time since he'd woken up. Not even seven thirty. Too early to pick up Rin.

Time slowly ticked by and he found himself checking the watch again and again.

_Seven forty-five_

_Seven fifty._

_Seven fifty-seven._

"Damn it," he snarled, jumping up from the couch. He could arrive at Rin's any time he damn well wanted too.

Traffic was a mad house and it was almost eight-thirty when he pulled up in front of the house. He paused outside her door, silently wondering if she would answer the door this time. When she didn't answer after he knocked, he knocked again.

She might be in the shower, getting ready for the trip. Or, knowing Rin, not getting ready.

It almost brought a grin to his face.

Whatever else she was, she was brave. He'd known no other woman who would stand up to him. And he knew darn well that the argument from yesterday was not over. The minute she opened that door and saw him, her chin would lift in that way it did when she was angry and she would tell him what he could do with this trip.

He was feeling generous today, so he'd let her rant a few minutes and then remind her of her options. The door opened bringing him out of his thoughts.

Everything he projected was wrong.

Rin's chin never lifted. No rant flew from her lips. And even at a half hour early, it was obvious she was waiting for him.

She was wearing a simple light blue sundress and matching sandals. Her hair was pulled into a bun, showing every inch of her makeup free face, but it was her misty eyes that took him by surprise.

She had been crying.

At that moment she looked clearly young, painfully vulnerable and extremely beautiful. It was enough to make him want to pull her into his arms and tell her she had nothing to fear. That he loved her that he would take care of her and their pup…

But he bit his tongue, now was not the time for such declarations. It would have to wait till they were both in Hawaii, both saying their vows in the wedding of her dreams.

He frowned at her apparent sadness, then cleared his throat.

"Well shall we?" he asked.

"Can't we just handle this in a better way?" she asked softly. "I don't think…"

The hell with it he thought as she continued.

Sesshomaru captured her mouth with his, kissed her again and again until she trembled in his arms.

Then he picked up the small suitcases near her feet and jerked his head toward the door.

"Come, Rin…You have a plane to catch." He said and headed toward the car.

For a few seconds she stood watching him walk toward his car. He kissed her again. As a matter of fact he had done a lot of kissing since yesterday.

No more of that she decided.

"Rin?" he called from the car.

Sighing she slowly descended the porch steps.

The ride to the airport proved to be more difficult then Sesshomaru expected.

"Did you eat anything?" he asked.

She shook her head no before turning her attention back toward the window.

"Are you hungry? We have time to stop if you are" he assured her, once he switched lanes he glanced back at her.

"Rin, did you hear me?" he asked her, only he was met with silence again.

"Damn it, Rin…I'm trying here." He spat

"No, I'm not hungry…" she sighed.

"What's with the silence then?" his voice calming. She was finally talking, taking it as a sign of hope; he gave a silent prayer of thanks.

"You can talk to me Rin. You know that right." He said softly.

"I tried to talk to you remember? It does no good." She answered coolly.

"Would that be the time when you thought you might be pregnant or when you decided to leave me?" he snapped back.

"Right!" She yelled

"And I'm still waiting to hear why you gave up on us so casually, as if the last two years meant nothing" he yelled back.

"I do not do anything causally"

His knuckles were white from the grip he held on the steering wheel.

"Right, walking out the way you did was something you put a lot of thought into." He retorted.

"I thought I was pregnant, in light of the situation I put every bit of thought into what was best of all of us." She defended.

"You base that statement on what exactly?"

The crease on his brow deepened as he mused.

"Oh, my feelings. Which were never considered in they way they should have been?" He added.

Her face quickly returned toward the window as the airport came into view. Both said nothing else as he slowly turned into the lot.

Rin fought to hold back the tears. How dare he claim she had not considered his feelings, they were the very reason for their situation.

Did he not think she wanted him to love her? Of course she did, more than anything. However, the fact remained he didn't. And she was not going to settle for anything less just because she was having his baby.

It wasn't until he pulled up to the private strip, and shut the car off, that he chanced a glance toward her. She eyes remained glued to the airstrip and he sighed.

"Ten minutes to take off" he said.

"I'll get your luggage, and walk you…"

"I'll walk by myself" she whispered before he could finish.

Sighing again, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The fight on the way here set him back even further. Arguing with her now would only make it worse. He would let her have this one.

Let her walk to the plane alone if that made her feel some sort of control. He would work damage control later once they were in Hawaii.

Many times in the boardroom he had to do damage control, he would figure it out.

"_Our future is not some business deal. If you think for one minute that things will ever be the same between us again…"_

Her words swam from his thoughts and the grip on the wheel tightened. Here he was acting like his future happiness was some business deal. Merely tackling it head on like he would at work. Maybe she was right?

"As you wish." was all he said.

Without another word, she stepped out of the car and slowly headed toward the plane. Leaving him alone, leaning against the car with nothing to do but watch.

His eyes followed her every move as she made her way closer to the steps of the plane. It wasn't until he felt the tap on his shoulders did he dare to remove her from his sight.

"Gees, bro. I called your name five times." Inuyasha said.

He shrugged.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said nodded hello.

"Kagome" he nodded in return.

"Where's Rin?" she asked looking into the car.

His head jerked toward his jet. "Making her way to the plane."

He didn't miss the confusion in her eyes as she glanced out toward Rin and then back to him.

Sighing, he leaned away from his car.

"We had a fight on the way here, she asked that I not accompany her to the plane, I respected her wishes." Offering a shrug he continued.

"I think she needs you. After all… what time we weren't disagreeing, we spent in silence."

Kagome quickly nodded.

"Right. Well Sango and Miroku are already on the plane, so I'll catch up to her."

Gracing him with a small smile he gave his arm a soft squeeze.

"Hang in there kay, things will work out for you both. You'll see" she said.

Quickly turning she placed a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "See you on the plane Yash, love you."

"Love you too." He said to her retreating form.

"Five minutes to lift off. Cutting close weren't you" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Yeah, well Kags had to check three times to make sure we had everything." He said leaning back on the car.

"Sure you don't want me to stay on with you. Kags would understand" he asked.

He shook his head no and once he saw Rin enter the plane with Kagome, turned back to his brother.

"It won't take long. Besides you and I both know your wife wouldn't understand." He half smirked.

"Well, I can help that's all I'm saying." He grunted.

"You did your part. Everything else is up to me" Sesshomaru eyed him.

"Keh, bastard…Alright so I'm worried about you. Shoot me." He admitted.

"While the idea of killing you sounds appealing," he smirked again, "The idea of facing Kagome afterwards is not"

Inuyasha laughed. "The great Sesshomaru afraid of a girl. Priceless."

"But seriously, how are you holding up." He asked all traces of laughter gone.

"Good enough, but no time for that the plane is taking off in about three minutes. Get going."

"Yeah, yeah. Figures you wouldn't trust me." He joked.

"I trust you far more than you think. I trust you with my life." His cold amber eyes held a look of seriousness as they stared as Inuyasha's expression.

"Sess….I…" he said

"My life sits on that plane. I want you to do everything to assure her safety till I reach Hawaii." He told him.

"As if you even needed to ask." Inuyasha replied.

With nothing more to say, Inuyasha headed toward the plane, stopping only to toss a comment over his shoulder.

"See you soon" Sesshomaru called back.

Rin barely heard a word Sango was saying as she watched him lean against his car from the window of the plane. Inuyasha just came onboard and they would be taking off in a moment.

Angry as she was at him, she missed him already. She wished now she would have let him walk her over. Too late for that now. All she could do at this moment, was watch him become smaller as the plane glided down the runway.

"I love you Sess, no matter what happens" she whispered leaning back as the plane took air.

He stood there until he no longer saw the plane before slipping into his car.

He would do whatever it took to make her see he truly loved her. He had too, because if she didn't, he would be lost.

Lost, because he loved her with all his heart. He would always love her.

Two and a half years ago, a woman punched him in his eye and left him in a rage he hardly been able to restrain. Then she helped him, talked to him all night…and then rage had changed to desire so savage it baffled him.

Then love….

And that love had grown until it was the most important thing in his life. But yet, he never told her. He was too much of an idiot…well, maybe not an idiot. Sesshomaru Tashio was no fool, but he was a coward he supposed.

Too much of a coward to admit it. After all, he had never loved anyone before. However, through the twist and turns of destiny, he found someone to love, and that love created another.

Love them, he would. Until the end of time, and beyond…

Once he met with Naraku…he would go to her and this time fear was not an option.

**Well there you have it chapter 4. Hope you all like it and once again so for the delay and I'm not giving up till this story is finished. Next chapter, Hawaii here we come. But unfortunately, old boyfriends and more problems may just hinder our couple. We shall see…**

**Please review**……


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I know this update is long overdue. However, life got in the way and I was helping my mother through her bout with cancer. I was going through my online accounts and decided it was time to finish this story, as it was unfinished and I promised I would see it through. So I'm not sure if anyone is following this story after so long, but here it is anyway.**

**I Thought You Knew- Chapter 5**

Six hours, forty five minutes, and 37 seconds since she last saw him, and yet time did little to curb the ache in her heart. Though Kagome and Sango occupied her time with conversation; she hardly participated in the gushes of sunshine, beautiful beaches, and promises of fun.

She missed him…

"Oh, it's so beautiful" Kagome whispered as she peered over Rin's head to look out the window.

Rin turned to stare blindly at the lavished sized palm trees, and crystal water surrounding the landing strip. Lifting her small hand to touch the glass, she sighed. Beautiful? Yes. However, she wished with all her heart that she was still home, in the dark, cold, confines of her house.

Part of her wished Sess had never dragged her to the airport. Home offered a numbing peace compared to the heartache this trip would unleash. As Inuyasha announced their arrival, Sango gently squeezed her shoulder. Barely controlling her body's small tremble from her kind gesture, Rin blinked fast, struggling to contain the tears building. Taking one final deep breath, Rin unbuckled her seat belt, grabbed her bag, and followed the others to sunshine.

Sesshomaru turned the corner of his street when his mobile phone began to vibrate. The impatient grimace reflected in the rear view mirror as he leaned forward to answer it. His jaw clenched as he fought to contain his annoyance that vexed him every time he thought of his current situation. In fact he thought of little else since Rin walked out and was holding on to the little reserve of self- restraint he had left.

"Sesshomaru" he said pulling into the parking garage.

"Mr. Tashio" came Hitomi's reply. "The papers were put through, and everything is complete. Naraku Incorporated now belongs to you. May I congratulate you on the speedy takeover"

"As if you expected anything else." He said unlocking his front door and hung up.

Their penthouse was on sixteenth floor, which gave him an excellent view of Tokyo Park, and the city beyond it. When he first bought this place it was simply for the location to his office, however, upon Rin's first visit he began to appreciate the view as she did.

Rin….

Her absence was a like a hole in his heart. He hated the silence this place brought without her singing in the shower, curling into him during the night, exhausted after making love. Tossing his jacket on the couch, he stood before the bay window staring out at the city. If all went well, he'd come back a married man, a father to be.

If?

There was no if about it. He would not allow that word to cloud his mind. Sesshomaru never went after something without making sure he knew when and how to get it. That was the key to his success.

After the plane took off he couldn't help but feel uneasy about his delayed presence with the group. Every second counted in wrapping up this foolishness with Rin. And that very thought had him contacting Naraku twenty minutes into their departure demanding a meeting to settle the merger once and for all.

His was set to fly out on Inuyasha's jet tomorrow but he wouldn't wait. Grabbing his phone he dialed the pilot on standby.

"Have the plane ready. We fly out in one hour" he barked.

Tossing the phone on to the chair, he slipped off his shoes, stripped off his clothes and headed toward the shower. He was fully prepared to show Rin his love, and damn anything or anyone that stood in his way.

Rin attempted to enjoy the view as they pulled up in front of the hotel. Like the Polynesian style buildings back at home, she gazed at the high ceiling as they made their way through the front lobby. To one side set a large fountain, another slot machines and roulette tables, with clear doors leading to the biggest pool she'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Wait till you see the rooms." Miroku winked. "I doubt I'll see the rest of the island." He finished as his hand slipped to Sango's backside.

"Grab the keys you letch." Sango huffed walking away.

"Nice handprint," Inuyasha smirked.

"Yash! Leave him alone." Kagome called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Yash leave him alone." Miroku mimicked as the two trailed after their wives.

Rin just shook her hand as she chuckled, following them down the hall. The relaxing light, even the sounds of the birds far overhead, had Rin feeling part of a fairytale, only once Sesshomaru arrived this fairytale would have no happy ending.

They had agreed to meet at the pool after settling in their rooms. Though she was tired, Rin welcomed the chance to relax and forget, even if it was for just a while. As she traced her previous path back to the pool, she passed an open room. Intent on walking on, she stopped as an arrangement of bright flowers caught her eye. Based on the setting, the flowers, and romantic ambiance she could tell the room had been set for a wedding.

The scene made her envious. She would never get to waste time on silly dreams, in fact the very idea made her want to weep. Marriage had once been a possibility. As her friends got married, she smiled, nodded, and said the right things. She used to think, _not me, probably not ever._ That was until her and Sesshomaru got closer and she allowed herself to hope. They had both caught the bouquet and garter at Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding. It was destined right?

Not when the intended groom didn't love… Couldn't love.

For the last hour Rin soaked up the sun, she even laughed a few times. Maybe getting away for a bit was good for her stress. The water felt great on her warm skin, as she swam over to where Kagome and Miroku sat sipping Pina Coladas, as Sango and Inuyasha continued to place bets on holding their breath underwater.

Kagome grinned as Rin reached the edge. "How's the water?" she asked leaning back.

"Very cool, but great." She replied. "You should come in."

Rolling her eyes Kagome laughed. "Yeah right! Then I have to compete with Inuyasha."

Pulling herself up Rin nodded. "Good point, poor Sango hasn't been out of pool yet."

Feeling thirsty Rin spotted the bar. "In fact I think I'll grab a lemonade." She said getting up.

"Hold up, I'll come with you. Wouldn't hurt to get a refill." Miroku said.

The two of them made their way to the tiki hut at the corner, placing their order. Miroku swiveled in his chair to face the pool as they waited. Slowly he eyed Rin as she followed his movements. Though she put on a good front, Miroku could tell she was not herself. He still couldn't quite understand what drew her to her decision, and he worried for his friend. In the past two years, he had grown to care deeply for the girl, and wanted her happy as he was.

"How are you holding up?" He asked, never taking his eyes of the pool. Sighing Rin leaned back resting her elbows on the counter.

"Miroku." She said. "I'd rather not talk about this right now. Sesshomaru and I will figure everything out soon."

"Did I ask about Sesshomaru, or the situation?" He asked turning to face her. "I asked how _YOU_ were holding up. You are a part of this family, just as much as Sess. Regardless we care about you."

Giving him a small smile, Rin gently squeezed his arm. "I know and I appreciate that. It's hard, but I'm getting there. Can we leave it at that?"

Nodding Miroku smiled "I suppose we ca"

"Once a letch, always a letch" someone said cutting him off.

As he turned, a big smile crossed his mouth. "If it isn't my elusive brother in law." He laughed.

"How have you been?" he said as he was engulfed in a big hug.

"Good, just making a mini pit stop before heading off to Greece for another job. So where's that sister of mine? Kohaku asked. "Does she know you're here flirting?"

Miroku rolled his eyes and laughed. "You know my heart lies with Sango."

Waving his hand Kohaku laughed. "Yeah, Yeah." He joked. "So where is she?" he asked again.

Gesturing toward the pool Miroku snickered. "Currently beating Inuyasha."

Rin chuckled making Miroku jump. He almost forgot Rin was with him. "Hey allow me to introduce you to my friend Ri.."

"Rin. Rinny? Kohaku gasped as she turned to face him.

Rin gasped in return upon seeing him. "Haku. Is it really you?" she cried in delight.

Miroku looked lost as his friend and brother in law embraced each other tightly. "Do you two know each other?" he asked.

Neither one of them appeared to hear him as they hugged repeatedly and began talking at once.

"How have you been?" He asked. "It's been so long" she said.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha yelled eyeing the couple from across the pool.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled spotting him after Inuyasha pointed.

Locking eyes with his sister, Kohaku waved. For the first time in nearly four years, he was once again holding Rin by the hand, as he led her through the guest surrounding the crowded pool.

An hour later Inuyasha was still growling as they sat around the table. He didn't like the idea of Kohaku being so free with Rin. He finally stopped touching her at least, but the fact remained she belonged to his brother.

He eyed them at the table as their earlier conversation played in his mind.

"_I can't believe you two dated for four years and I never knew" Sango shook her head in disbelief._

"_So how'd you two meet anyway? Kagome asked._

"_Would you believe I knocked us both down?" Rin said explaining how they met._

_Kohaku laughed "She had her nose in a book" he said. "She didn't see me coming". He sighed playfully toward Rin's direction causing her to laugh and Inuyasha to roll his eyes._

"_So it's my fault?" she asked pretending to be affronted. _

"_You weren't watching. I walked out of the coffee shop and wham! Knocked over" he said_

"_Hey, you forgot the fact that you were running not walking. I fell too remember" she added with a laugh._

"_I helped her up, offered to pay for coffee and the rest is history. She was powerless against my charms" He stated proudly._

"_That's Rin for you" Inuyasha stated roughly. "She met Sess after she punched him in the eye. I guess she was powerless against his charms too."_

_The mood around the table seemed to falter at the mention of his brother, but Inuyasha didn't care. Not even as he watched Rin look down at her hands quietly._

"_In fact" he continued "For the last two, Ouch. Damn it what was that for?" he spat as his wife's foot connected with his shin. _

_Kagome glared at her husband before quickly cutting her eyes toward Rin._

"_So Kohaku" she smiled. "What have you been up too?" she asked._

"_Yeah." Sango spoke up. "And why haven't you called?"_

Inuyasha struggled to remain neutral as they talked. Kohaku was a friend, and he did want to welcome him, but on the other hand this new found re-acquaintance between Rin and him didn't sit well. Surely it wouldn't sit well with Sess. His brother was ruthless, not to mention highly territorial.

Sitting up straight Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the boy. Now that Rin was "separated" would Kohaku become an obstacle in Sesshomaru's plans. His brother had come a long way and he would not let him destroy himself. Inuyasha knew that losing Rin would kill him. He would not allow it to happen, not now, not ever.

Three hours and he would touch down in Hawaii. Folding his arms, Sesshomaru turned his face to the window. Not bothering to acknowledge the woman pouring his drink, he sighed as the blue sky reminded him of the elegant sundress she wore when he collected her that morning for the airport. Sighing once more, he gazed at the door marking the bedroom in the rear of the cabin. The familiar pain between his legs served as a reminder of just how long he'd been without her touch. Something he planned on changing as soon as he arrived. As soon as he found her, he would kiss her, throw her over his shoulder and march straight to their room.

He would take her into his arms, make love to her. Telling her everything would be okay, that she could trust him, make her see that he…

He what? Loved her…. Yes loved her.

Whatever he didn't do right the first time would be erased. She would never again question his feelings. But for now, he still had a few hours till he landed, needed to relax. So Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes, and did his damnedest not to think.

Well there you have it chapter 5. Hopefully some still read it, chapter 6 is already half written so it will be up soon. I know this chapter was a bit slow moving but I needed a filler piece and had to get back in the muse.


End file.
